A device for use in the processing and/or conveying of a web in a web-fed rotary printing press is known from WO 2004/056686 A1. This device has at least one web processing tool which is configured as a fold former, and one web processing tool that is configured as a cutting blade and which is situated upstream from the fold former in the web path. The cutting blade and the fold former can be moved crosswise to the direction of travel of the material web via at least one actuator. The cutting blade is configured as the cutting blade of a longitudinal cutting device, which is situated upstream from the fold former, and is provided with a lateral drive that is mechanically separate from a drive of the fold former. The longitudinal cutting device has at least two cutting blades that are spaced apart from one another crosswise to the direction of web travel. These at least two cutting blades can be moved crosswise to the web travel direction, but each in a direction that is opposite from the other via a shared drive. The drive for the fold former and the drive of the cutting blade are in functional active connection with one another through a shared control device. The functional active connection is preferably structured such that the two drives can be regulated in a shared work process, especially during an adjustment process, by way of a program sequence. The control device is preferably configured to determine a suitable target position for the respective cutting blade from data on the web width and/or a planned web path, and to the respective drive to arrive at this suitable target position.
A method for producing a newspaper is known from WO 99/30909 A1. In a web-fed rotary printing press, a plurality of material webs or of partial material webs are guided one over another. Prior to the accomplishment of a crosswise cutting of a partial web of material, perforations are formed in the partial material web. At least one part of the now perforated partial web, that is connected, in terms of content, to the rest of the partial web, such as, for example, a block of information, is delimited by these perforations. Additionally, at least one column of the partial web is delimited by perforations that extend continuously over the entire height of a page.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,699 A describes a sheet, which is provided with perforations and that is intended for insertion in a newspaper. The sheet is intended to be provided with removable coupons.
A publication with removable cards is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,700 A. The cards may be separated by the use of perforations.
Frequently, a perforated line, which has been generated in a page of a printed product, is difficult for a reader to detect due to its fine cross-section. This makes it difficult to separate the perforated portion of the page from the rest of the page, along the perforated line because of the reader's difficulty in detection of the line of perforation.